Monk Headband Quests
So you want to be an awesome monk? You want to have this: Well here's what you do (this took me about 12 hours, I think (could be way off on that, could've been way less), but it wasn't working 100% at the time. You might be able to get this done in 4-6 hours. Lifted straight from p1999's wiki, my additions in bold: ='White Headband ' = Turn these in to Phin Esrinap in the Silent Fist Clan House in Qeynos. 4 - Gnoll Pup Scalp - gnoll pups spawn outside the Qeynos gates, but only during the daytime. = Yellow Headband = Turn these in to Phin Esrinap in the Silent Fist Clan House in Qeynos. Putrid rib bones are hard to find, as the skellys only pop 1 or 2 at a time every 15 mins. Interestingly they also drop in Befallen, so if you're doing this at a high level, you might want to just go there and get them, while you're getting the item for the last quest. Two birds! 3 Putrid Rib Bone - These drop from the putrid skeletons at the haunted ruins of Qeynos Hills (the ruins are between Blackburrow and Surefall Glade) White Headband - From Prior Quest ='Orange Headband ' = Pelts seem to drop off of just about every gnoll in the game. Skins are kind of hard to find, good luck on that. Took me clearing BB to find one. Turn these in to Phin Esrinap in the Silent Fist Clan House in Qeynos. 2 - Blackburrow Gnoll Pelt - In the second level of Blackburrow you'll find elite guards, commanders, guardsmen, etc. Most of these gnolls have a chance to drop a pelt. Make sure you don't keep any ruined pelts, as they are useless to this quest. 1 - Blackburrow Gnoll Skin - These will sometimes drop off elite guards and commanders in Blackburrow. Fairly rare drop, I had to slaughter several spawn points of these types for about an hour before I saw one. The Gnoll Brewer also drops the skin, and has various spawn points. Yellow Headband - From prior Quest = Red Headband = Turn these in to Togahn Sorast in the Silent Fist Clan House in Qeynos. You're going to want to use the Nexus to the NKarana spires, then run here. Ghanex Drah should be right when you zone in, at the undead camp. The other two are on a 25% chance to spawn at Phido's spawn point (near the aviaks towards Lake Rathear, if you have maps it should be labeled). This might take a while. Watch out for wandering cyclops. If you're 15+, look out for Quilmane, kill him, enjoy phat lewt. Dareb's Skull - Dropped from High Shaman Phido in Southern Karana. Head of Shen - Dropped from High Shaman Grisok in Southern Karana. Head of Ghanex Drah - Dropped from Ghanex Drah at undead camp in Southern Karana. Orange Headband - From prior Quest = Purple Headband = Turn these in to Togahn Sorast in the Silent Fist Clan House in Qeynos. Just zone from South Karana into Lake Rathear and camp the entrance camp until the embalmer drops the skull. At night it turns into an undead camp. Have fun in Befallen (connect to WC), lots of things fear. Zaharn is in the king's room in Permafrost. Be 15+ with good equipment here, or you're probably going to get smooshed. Level 30 mobs to get to him. Skull of Jhen`Tra - Drops from a gnoll embalmer in Lake Rathetear. Dagger of Marnek - Drops from the thaumaturgist in the third level of Befallen (behind the secret door.) Zaharn's Coronet - The "Coronet of Buried Blood" which drops from High Priest Zaharn in the Permafrost throne room. Red Headband - From prior Quest Category:Armor Category:Quests Category:Monks Category:Head